Is this the real life? Or is it Fanta sea?
by Nyx de Medici
Summary: 2 girls do the unexpected and end up in a world that seems to match them perfectly, but is it real? Is this their new home or something from a dream?
1. The Usual

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MUSIC, OR REFERENCE ABOUT TO APPEAR IN THIS FIC!

**_Sounds  
_**_Thoughts  
_**_  
_**

**~ The Usual ~**

"Hey, Livs. Pass the peanut butter." Courtney said without taking her eyes from the TV screen. She's gonna get eye cancer from sitting that close to the screen but who the fuck cares about eye cancer? _Apparently not her._ "Fine." I hand her the jar of JIF peanut butter. How this always happens when we get together, I will never know. "This is boring again!" Courtney shouts. I flinch a bit and cover my now ringing ear._ Im sitting right next to her, does she really think I'm deaf?_ Never the less, I grab the remote and turn to the anime channel. If possible Courtney's face got even closer to the screen. I finaly had enough of not saying so, "Courtney, your gonna hurt your eyes by doing that."

"Lior!"

"Truth."

"Lior!"

"Truth."

"NU UH LIOR!" She picks up the peanut butter and tosses it at my head.

"I'm not lying numbnuts." I slap her on her back and get up. I walk over to the living room table when my cell phone starts to ring loudly. "Who the fuck now? Oh, great…. Rebecca…" I pick up the call and in my cheery, 'your-life-must-truly-suck-whilst-mine-doesn't' voice say,"Your mom." And hang up quickly only to be called again. "What?"

"Hey! What's up?" Becca says in her bored voice.

"The usual…"

"Watching the shirtless army guys?"

"No that's your usual."

"Then what are ya'll doin?"

"Watching TV and Courtney might have glued her face to the TV screen. Again…"

Courtney screams like an idiot, "NU UH LIOR! I USED TAPE!"

"Fuck."

I couldn't understand Rebecca at all after that. Her laughing muffled everything. "Oh! That usual!"

"Yeppers peppers. So whatcha doing that's making you so bored?"

"Uhhhh….. Watching Ryan and mom 'bake a cake'."

"That's wonderful, you fucking pervert." I turn around to Courtney 'making out with the TV' distance from the TV. "Ummmmm, Courtney?"

"SSSIIIIISSSIFFFFUUUUUSSSSS!" She was spitting on the tv in the process...

"Ok, then…. I don't speak Courtineese…" I go back to the call… "Becca, why are you watching them 'bake a cake'?"

"Because it's more interesting than TV…."

"Wow. That's really saying something… you mean American Idol is boring?" I don't really care for American Idol, so I was sarcastic. I was switching back and forth from the pervy chick on my phone and the retarded chick glued-taped to MY tv screen.

Just as I think this couldn't get worse, the TV begins to glow. "OMGTVMAKESHINY! ILIKETHESHINYTHINGGIE!" Courtney bellows in her fucked up voice from hell. It sounds like a chipmunk screaming its lungs out in a blender... _seriously, why I'm friends with her I will never know..._ At that moment the tv started glowing. Not that magical-pixie-imma-make-ur-shitty-life-better-shit and it wasn't that I-died-a-horrid-death-and-I-plan-to-drag-you-to-the-underworld-with-me-:D kind. It was an eerie soft yellow glow.

"Aw, ninja monkey fucker."

* * *

Plot bunnies liek to eat ur brainz frum teh insride out...


	2. Wake Up Call

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT myself, Courtney, Becca, and Johnny. They allz b real life pplz! I also don't own some of the comments or references, so I you made said comment I NOT CLAIM!

I claim the right to tell it like a past story.

**~The wrong Alice~**

I just acted as if it was the norm. The TV doing fucked up shit was Johnny's fault. I mean, who in their right mind puts cocaine in the TV and forgets it there until the TV gets turned on and we all get high? Well, Johnny apparently, and apparently he isn't in his right mind. "Courtney, back away. I gotta get the crack from the TV again."

"I don't smell anything….",she said cautiously.

She was right…. I'm not high. That's definitely not normal. Only after thirty second I smell the crack but its not what caused the TV to fuck up at first. The crack smell must have been maybe a lingering after burn or something like that because it wasn't enough to give the real affect. Although, we just had a sugar high drink called Spazzmatic, so we were definitaly not in our right minds. "EDWARDMYLOVEIHAVECOMEFORYOU!" Before Courtney could object I jumped at, and to our, well my at least, surprise I went _through_!

* * *

"HOLYFUCKACHESEDOODLE!" I screamed as I sat up quickly in bed. Wait, bed? WTF? One second ago, I was jumping through the TV and the next thing I know I'm waking up in bed? Damn it! Spazzmatic has struck again! I shook my head vigorously, _nononononononoNO! I cant fool around now! I have to figure out what the fuck just happened!_

"GOOD MORNING NEW YORK!" Courtney bellowed in a really fake news reporter voice as she barges through the now broken door to the room I was in. Well she's always the more level head of the two of us but apparently not today.

"Mornin." I replied holding my head feeling the on coming headache. "Do you know where we are?" I asked nervously as I looked around. The room seemed pretty normal, if your still not hyperventilating about the random scene change. It was a bit on the small side with pale yellow walls and a green tiled floor. A window by the bed I was on was the only source of light for the room at the moment and even that light was a soft red shade due to the blood red, but translucent, curtains. Speaking of the bed, the frame seemed to be a pretty normal stained oak western style bed frame which was topped with bland white sheets, pillows, coverlet, and the not so bland Spazz twins, aka us. Behind my head was a poster, UGH! BRIGHT COLORS! Not good for a person who just woke up... Beside the bed was a small table-shelf-thing UGH! MORNINGS BE DAMNED! I looked over and came face to face with a god awful pale yellow alarm clock. _tic toc tic toc tic toc tic **SMASH!**_ Fuck alarm clocks. They're like the government. Always being fucking annoying. I lightened up at the candle beside the clock corpse, _Room decorator got style, I'll give him that._ Beyond that was a wood desk..._ Mahogany...mahogany..._ I shook my head again,_ FOCUS!_ There was a mini bookshelf seated closest to me but a little beyond that I could see a lamp and a can of something. I looked at the chair and _OOH! IS THAT AN ACOUSTIC?_ Guitar side track! UGH! Above the guitar was a pale blue book shelf and beside that was a pale blue door. _Pale primary colors ey? I can dig-NOT!_ Courtney must have noticed I wasn't paying attention because she decided to slam her body weight on me.

"OW COURTNEY! POINT POINT! PAIN AFFLICTING! PAIN NOT APPRECIATED!" I shouted. It felt like she put her full weight on my chest WITH a hammer on her stomach!

"O SORRY!" She replied quickly and puller herself up to reveal a _is that a spike?_ My face was level with a large, gleaming, silver spike coming from Courtney's stomach.

Okay, sure I freaked out but with good reason. Dude it's a freaking GIANT SPIKE! Thank god it didn't poke a fucking hole straight through me! As she sat up at the end of the bed it became more prominent.

I pretended to throw and invisible Pokeball at her and shouted, "IMMA CATCH A LUCARIOZ!"

She gave me one of those 'I will kill ur unborn child' looks, then realized she had a SPIKE coming from her. She started freaking out and running circles, the normal thing for her when she doesn't understand something big.

"Lo-" The word died on my lips as the room got darker, like that center fade affect in slideshows or movies. As soon as the whole room got dark a soft canary yellow illuminated orb was flitting around in tight circles, like Courtney was. It looked as if it had a jester hat or Harlequin's hat and a wide evil smile. Creepy right? I had this weird pulsating feeling as if it was in sinc with with the pulsing glow of the orb. I kept staring at it... _**BAM!** OWWWWWWW FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-! _I fell back with a very sore forhead.

"YOUR SUCH A PERV!" Courtney placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head as if insinuating something.

"Can we get the license plate of that semi?" I sat up quickly and glared at her. I looked around and found a can of Monster, a dented can, right next to me. "Dude! Where'd you get this?"She pointed to a now empty space next to the lamp on the desk. "Oh."

"I wanna know where we are."

"As do I."

"Explore?"

"Si! Nosotros estamos exploradoras etse momento! Vamos a la ciudad de no se!" I threw my hand up on a point and tried to look important. Hey if I wanna be Dora the Explorer I can.

"Wut?" She just stared at me like an idiot.

"Lets just go." I sighed and grabbed her by the collar, dragging her out of the room.

"Obikaybe!" She shouted. In my ear. Again.


End file.
